Tokyo Pasta
by SparkyPsychoBlaze
Summary: When Tmm meets the creepypasta, what will happen? will a new enemy come back and strike fear into everyone? Or will the guys avenge the hate,loss and pain they suffered through? Find out in Tokyo pasta!
1. Chapter 1: Cave Creeps

**Sparky: We don't own TMM OR CREEPYPASTA**

 **Alice: I do**

 **Sparky: NO YOU DON'T!**

 **Jeff: Moving on..**

 **Dren: *girly laugh* To my kitten!**

 **Zoey: -_-...**

 _ **Chapter one: The cave creeps**_

Third POV - Written by Alice  
-

A bell rang in the distance, A faint girly screamed could be heard ringing with an evil laugh.  
"Come here kitty!" snickered the now flying alien. He was chasing after a farmiliar red-headed  
female. She was running far and might have wanted to stop of the opening of a cliff was  
appraoching. She tried to stop but lost her footing and fell face first down the cliff. It was  
all over, she was gone. "thump" she has fallen and landed..but on her feet..impossible...right?  
she opened her eyes to reveal and ledge not far from the drop. She was safe..but for how long?  
She had nowhere to turn exept backwards, and when she did she noticed in there and then.

An enterance to a cave..

Zoeys POV - Written By Sparky  
-

Zoeys POV  
I can't believe Dren. He just had to chase me and now im stuck in this cave with no way to get out. What if it's years before I get out?  
Mark will be dating someone else. WHAT IF HE'S MARRIED?! WITH FIVE KIDS AND A PET BIRD!  
Ok calm down Zoey you can do this. I keep walking through the cave and see a flash of...green?  
Something clatters to the ground,I pick it up only to drop it again.  
It was a knife. The voices got louder..I wasn't alone.

Pasta POV (Flashback) - together  
-

"JEFF GIVE ME BACK MY HAT BEFORE I FEED YOUR INTESTINES TO SMILE DOG!" At the mention of food, smile dog snapped up and barked like crazy.  
"NO IM MELTING MARSHMELLOWS IN IT!" Jeff screamed, Now dancing with the hat.  
There was a flash before BEN had punched jeff to the wall growling "you shouldn't have done that jeff!"  
Jeffs smile grew as his eyes rolled "oh just go to sleep!" jeff ex-hailed as he thrust the his  
trust knife towards ben but it was instantly knocked away. The whole room went silent...  
The faint sound of the knife been picked up and dropped again was heard, They weren't alone..  
suddenly..everything went PINK!

 **Cliff hanger! xD Sorry but you know sparky she just...loves her hangers?**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this remember mew mew Power belongs to me!**

 **Sparky: NO ...IT...DOESN'T**

 **Alice: Jeez okay sorr-REY!**

 **Bye everyone xx ~Alice**


	2. Chapter 2: Aliens!

**Hey guys its chapter 2 of this werid and random story.**

 **Sparky: And Alice knows now that she dosen't own Tmm.**

 **Alice: Yup, I own Jeffs ass instead**

 **Jeff: Heck yes!**

 **Sparky: 0-0 I have no words...im gonna go play Mario kart till I pass out and forget that. Enjoy the story**

 _Third Person POV-Psycho_

 _Screaming? Yes screaming. Suddenly a fresh yet familar design. Cat ears? Tail? Yes a tail, pink hair replaced the reaction to the knife had caused her to transform and it was only than she realised what was happening. But what could she do against a knife welding maniac? Nothing! Not even her trust rose bell could have saved her from what was to come._

 _However she just stood enough she hummed to herself trying to get her brain to pass this off as a nightmare or dream. Whatever was beyond the cave was dangerous "im going to need the others" she muttered but as she pressed her cell to her ear "Sorry but the area you are calling from is out of reach from-" She growled, cutting it off. It looks like it's time to play Stray-kitten._

 _Zoeys POV-Sparky_

 _That knife just about freaked me out but I had to remember I was Zoey Hanson, I was a mew mew. I wasn't gonna let some creep get the best of me, I've beaten aliens for meowing out loud. I herd voice, male probably a few years older than me before everything when deathly silent. I creped forward, strawberry bell in hand as I kept an eye out._

 _Pasta's POV-Both_

 _"MY KNIFE, IT TOUCHED MY KNIFE" Jeff screamed in tears but BEN was one step ahead and slapped his hand down onto Jeffs...large mouth. "SHU-" BEN paused seeing he was being too loud "sh...Silence". Jeff was too busy cuddling his knife to see EJ and Splendor try to calm down Sally and Toby. Masky and Hoodie said nothing only moved so there cheesecake was okay._

 _They didn't know exactly what to do. How powerful this creature was and what sge could do. All they knew was that she wasn't human._

 _Splendor being the more lighthearted of the killers decided thsy should not atrack the creature as long as it doesn't attack first, this idea was shot down by Jeff who went back to cuddling his knife. Toby who had gotten curious of shst was happening, peacked out the entrance and saw Zoey. He got so scared and nervous he ataryed to tick violently, the sound herd by sensitive cat ears._

 _BEN saw all this. He panicked, all he could do was the first thing that came to mind. He jumped out, tackled Zoey and raised his hand up..._

 **Cliffy!**

 **Alice: Dang Sparky your evil...er where is she? Senpai?!**

 **Jeff: *points to her passed out form in front of her 3ds on Super mario galaxy.**

 **Toby: Please Read**

 **BEN: Review, Fav and follow and-**

 **Sparky: *mutters* I wuv pizza**

 **Everyone: And wuv pizza**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Evil pink Clone

_**Ben: Alice and sparky will be joining the story ^ u ^**_  
 _ **Sparky: WE DON'T OWN TMM OR CP, KAY?**_  
 _ **Alice: I do-**_  
 _ **Sparky: Why are you saying i do? HAS JEFFY PROPOSED !?**_  
 _ **Jeff: o.O *hides le ring box***_  
 _ **Alice: Lets just..move on o-o**_  
 _ **Ben: Okay! *starts walking***_  
 _ **Alice: Ben the stories right here..**_  
 _ **Sparky: He's a dope.**_

*flashback* Ben raised his hand and...SLAM! jeff dropped his knife. *End of flashback*

(Sparky: Pst...Alice, wrong script!. Alice: ohhh...Right...aha...)

Third POV - Together  
-

SLAM! Ben clubbed zoey in the back of the head, Her head started bleeding qucikly, Zoey rushed to stop it but was grabbed by ben. She turned a deep shade of red and stared into his eyes. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT KITTY CAT!" Zoey growled but ben laughed wildly "Your a cat, not a dog. You shouldn't be growling". Zoey remianed silent, trying to escape, "Calm down kitten, don't hurt yourself" Sparky entered out of it.  
A/n : (if you want to know what sparky and alice look like go to this accounts profile/bio)  
"Hey sparky! Come! we found another kitty!" Sparky stomped her foot, "Thats offensive to me!" A small flash of white appears , A portal formed and alice stepped out. Jeffs eyes widened "ALICE! we're playing kitty in the middle" Sparky kicked jeff directly in the shin "STOP SAYING THAT!" Jeff let out a piercing scream and grabbed him shin. Alice looked at zoey, Her eyes widened, she bgean to shake and back up truamatised "Too...much...p-pink..". Zoeys face turned from scared to insulted "THIS IS DESIGNER!" Ben snickered and alice looked her dead in the eye "who's the designer? Professor Unicorns ass" A sudden laughter formed around the room, "Trust you to start a fight with her alice" chuckled ben "You'll have to excuse alice she has a tendency to hate new comers" Sparky finally turned to the new girl, Both of which stared into each others eyes, As they were both nekos they were shocked. "TWO SPARKYS? IT'S HAPPENING! THE APOCALYPSE IS ON US! GET IN THE GROUND!"  
screamed jeff.  
They broke eye contact and zoey sighed "She actually looks creepier than me..." She fixed her attention to jeff "Hey..Jeff, you look like my boyfriend mark, very cute" Alice snapped to attention, walked over to jeff and leaned on his shoulder "Sorry, this property is owned and no you can't pay to rent" And at that jeff looked like he was on cloud 9 "Yep" He begun "Taken, kitty" He smirked. Zoey glared at alice and acted like she didn't care. "I was just saying, i already have a boyfriend anyway" She then looked at ben "Let me go now?" Ben let off zoey and she turned to throw another insult at alice as it almost satisfyed her, but she was to late, as soon as she turned, jeff had alice pinned to the wall and they were locked in a kiss that seemed to last forever, all eyes on them. Sparky Shook "EW, PDA WHEN IM AROUND, OH GOD..THE LOVE..IT BURNS..." She yelled and fell to the ground dramatically. Ben coughed, jeff and alice parted and turned shades of red. They smiled but alices face dropped when she saw sparky "OH MY GOD!" She dropped beside her "ARE YOU OKAY?!" She screamed fanning her dramatically.  
"She's never had a boyfriend, right?" Zoey asked as everyone shook in unison "Then i guess she never will" Summed up zoey. Without anyone looking the bloody painter looked down sadly. "when you are all done being dramatic we have a kitty to take care of" Sparky was suddenly behind alice, hiding. "TAKE CARE OF ME?" Ben rolled his eyes "Not you!" Zoey looked horrified, "why?! i'm like you guys..just not as creepy. no point killing me if im sparky without the creepy..ness plus i was being chased by an alien" Everyone looked at her "ALIEN?" they all screamed. "you guys live with an unstopable mythical force and youve never seen an alien"  
"Well shes not exactly a threat and i sense she isn't lieing so welcome to the creepypastas!" said sparky. Zoey opened her mouth to say something but was interupted. "Oh kitty? Are we playing hide and seek"  
Zoey rushed over to alice, dodging behind her "Thats the alien! his name is dren, hes my friend but hes very...very creepy" Alice laughed "ITS A SECOND JEFF!" A sudden burst of laughter filled the cave. "you know alice" zoey began "you remind me of my friend, renee, shes a wolf with a bad attitude to" she smirked. "lets bare in mind your hiding behind me here flower" Alice said rather agressivly. Drens sudden enterance scared everyone and suddenly they were two kittens one with pink eyes and a bell around her neck and one was black and white with bright green eyes, dren paused and his eyes lit up "TWO KITTENS!" he squeeled "SO KAWAII!"

 _ **Alice: Thats it for now!**_  
 _ **Sparky: You almost told them the story when jeff forgot the marshmellows**_  
 _ **Jeff: never make that mistake**_  
 _ **Ben: Bye guys! Follow and fa-**_  
 _ **Alice: *hits bens head* NO!**_  
 _ **Ben: *whimpers* sorry..**_  
 _ **Sparky: ...we're just gonna take ben to the infirmary...bye guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4: He's Not alone

Sparky: Sorry about the cliff hanger!

Alice: I'm not

Sparky: oh go kiss jeff!

Jeff: *looks up*

Alice: okay. Sperlen *smirks*

Sparky: *blushes a bright blue* O-on to the story!

Alice: Right...where were we?

Sparky: let's tell them about the part when jeff *SPOLIER* Almost dies! ...i said almost...

Jeff: D: w-whats that suppose to mean?!

Sparky Growled, "watch it lady! i have claws" Dren suddenly looked shocked. "i'm a man you spoilt little brat" He growled, almost red with anger. "Could have fooled me! with your skirt and pigtails and the fact you look like a barbie!" Alice stepped forward, Almost in between them and shouted "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She growled "stop acting like a married couple!" Bloody painter glared at dren and if looks could kill he would have exploded. Alice turned to dren "Why are you even here creepy one?" Dren smirked, "i was looking for my kitty" He said, Alice turned to zoey "Well, take her shes annoying anyway" Zoeys face grew angry "i'm not your kitty, say that and i blast you where it hurts" Sparky grinned "Now your speaking my language!" "isn't your language english?" Zoey asked, confused. The whole cave fell silent and every single pasta facepalmed.

Suddenly slender appeared looking at everyone confused. "Whats up slendy" Asked jeff. "why did everyone leave the mansion?" Sparky looked up, her eyes grew softer "It's because masky was being cheesehead and uncle splendy wanted to take us here" Her face turned from soft to completely innocent "Sorry we worried you daddy..." She said. "i'm not sorry" Alice smirked, Slender turned to her "Alice your bad attitude is getting to much" He said, making her laugh as jeff walked towards her "it's why i love her". "Oh! we met my evil pink clone" Sparky said, slender turned to zoey and zoey looked horrified "hey! your slenderman, that creature my mom use to tell me about to get me to behave" she shakily said, if slender had a face he would have been smirking. "is that so?" he said smugly. Sparky smiled but heard something and her and zoey walked out of the cave almost trance like. "whats up with them?" ben asked, Dren smirked slightly "the invention that sardon made has something in it that attracts kitties" he said before realizing what he just admitted. "Woah what?" Alice began "This cave is right outside the ocean..wont they-" *SPLASH* Alice quickly rushed to the edge of the cave looking into the water. No one was coming up, "well shes dead" alice muttered as jeff snuck behind her and shoved her into the water "thats for hitting me with a waterball earlier!" he shouted.

Alice landed gracefully into the water...and by gracefully i mean she screaming and waved her arms around before hitting the water with a large spasl that shot up and hit jeff. both sparky and zoey were at the bottum, sparkys head was bleeding and she was passed out while zoey had been panicking and trying to swim up. Alice stayed under as she took them both by the arm and teleported them back, "bleh" jeff cried, trying to dry his hoodie "nice going ali-" he paused as he didn't see alice. not knowing she was still under there hiding from him behind a rock in her golden siren form because she wanted to scare him, Jeff quickly dived in hitting the water with a splash. Everyone was laughing as sparky was the only one who realized jeff couldn't swim or breathe under water, she quickly healed her head and dived in, going into her siren form. After what seemed like forever she came back looking normal with an unconscious jeff in her arms. "Anyone know cpr?" she asked.

Zoey opened her mouth to speak but was shoved out the way by alice who was still soaked. Zoey was shoved into the wall and alice glared at her as she leaned down next to jeff and pressed her mouth against his, A few moments later jeff opened his eyes seeing alice and blushing, alice removed her mouth from his. "jeff! are you insane?"?" she cried "yes" he replied blankly "i was scared!" he added, Alice lifted herself off him and he sat up. "baka..." she said quietly and slapped him across the face hard. "You could have died!" she screamed, tears running down her face, Jeff looked shocked his whole throat felt swollen and he didnt know what to say so he just pressed his lips against hers. Everyone sighed in awe as they snuggled against the cave walls, Sparky looked away and walked to the edge of the cave, sitting down she sighed and watched the sea "Atleast shes happy..."

"So slender" ben begun "why are you here?". Slenders who figure looked weak "We have a problem..." he said . "Zalgos back...and hes not alone..."

Alice: DUN DUN DUN...listen lovelies, this isn't about Jalice and the romance between us so dont even coplain young man/lady!

Sparky: Don't forget to follow/rate/love...i dunno

Jeff: didn't we hit ben in the head for saying that last time?

Sparky: Meep *runs*

Ben: *barely consious* Bye...ohh...pretty butterfly...


	5. Chapter 5 Free falling

_Sparky: Hey readers!_

 _Alice: Not so loud..._

 _Ben: Yeah im playing mario kart_

 _Sparky:*blows raspberry_ ***** _Well im introducing the chapter!_

 _Alice: And im trying to sleep, your point is?_

 _Sparky: Never mind! Anyway enjoy the chapter_

 _Alice: *sleeps*_

 _Alice immediately snapped out of her lovey dovey stance and jolted upright "What do you mean he's not alone?!" Slender faced Alice but he was now on his kness weakned. "He has someone called Deep Blue helping him." "Awww" said Sally looking down "Why can't he be pink instead." Splendy "looked" thoughtful and nodded "yes I think Rose pink is a better name for him". Slender thought 'Er how is he my brother?'_

 _Meanwhile Zoey and Dren were frozen "Er? Did Sparky freeze them or something?" asked Alice as she waved her hand infront of there faces. "He's our enemy" they both said in creepy unison, said snow spirit had been watching the the waves off the ocean her mask hiding all emotion. "Let me guess,another creepy alien?" Alice asked Dren turned to face her. A wide smirk on his lips"Yes, beautiful"._

 _Jeff ran over pulling Alice close and growling at Dren "She is MINE and I don't share." Alice who was bright red smirked "Sorru girly but im taken". Dren glared "Im a guy!" Alice was just smirking the whole way through "yes, keep telling yourself that" she was about to turn away when she paused and said mockingly "sweetheart"._

 _Zoey giggled at the offended aliens face, before looking around "where'd my insane twin go?" Alice lit up like a Christmas tree and quietly snuck up behind Sparky. "Smeak attack!" She said as she pounced her and they both tumbled off the cliff. Twin screams of "No!" were herd, one was Jeff and the other was Bloody painter, Bp suprisingly. Slender started to "sob" before he remembered he was an unstoppable mystical force with tendrils, using them he grabbed both girls pulling them to safety._

 _Alice was swinging back and fourth giggling like she was 6 years old while Sparky looked up innocently. "What took so long for you too use your tendrils to catch us?" Slender "chuckled" nervously, "I forgot I had them" everyone anime fell and Sally and Toby poked them with a stick. Alice squealed "That was fu AGAIN!"and with that she jumped off the cliff. "Alice!" called Sparky diving off the cliff after her, titanic music playing Sparky was inches away from Alices hand. Alice barely noticed she was in her own little world. She snapped out of it as she was inches away from the water as her wings burst out she grabbed Sparky and flew up with her._

 _Uplifting music plays and Sparky whined a bit "I wanted to save you..." she said sad she didn't. Dren blew his nose "it was so beautiful" Alice landed smiling and her wings dissapeared. "So...Zalgo and Deep Blue huh?" Everyone's face suddenly went serious and Slender collapsed. Toby tried to catch the 8ft man but he missed (somehow) and was pulled away before he became a Toby sized squished waffle. Bp was suddenly pushed infront of Sparky._

 _Sparky: And thats all for now guys. Dont forget to fav/follow and review._

 _Alice: *snores like a ickle wolf*_


End file.
